Sword of Dreams
Sword of Dreams(AKA Nick Fanon Hearts) is a platformer/RPG that is action packed. It is created by Wario Inc and is made to celebrate Wario's return to the wiki. It tells the tale of Kiru, a young boy who is taken away from his friends Kuri and Ukri at 10. Now 18 years old, he sets out to find his friends and stop the Shadows from consuming all worlds. Story The game opens with a few lines of text. "Where are they? Who am I? Will I find them?" they say. Then, a young blonde haired boy is shown fighting some dark shadow-like beings. Then, a wave of darkness comes. Three names appear. Kiru, Ukri, Kuri. Then, a large cast of characters appear all holding their hands out. In the front is a letter shaped creature with a ring. Then, all goes black. A logo appears as well as welcoming calm tropical music. It says "The Great Islands". It then shows three people standing together. Their name's appear on screen in order. "Kiru, Ukri, Kuri". Kiru runs after Ukri while Kuri laughs. "This is the best game of Bozo tag ever! HAHAHA!" Kuri laughed. Kiru and Ukri looked at each other and chased after her. Then, the player becomes Kiru. A mission appears. "Chase Kuri". Then, the two chase Kuri and eventually catch her at the tip top of the island. Worlds TBA Characters *Kiru: An excited 18 year old boy. Launched into an adventure, he learns to cleanse his heart of darkness. He wields the Puresword, a weapon of pure light. *Kuri: Kiru's friend. She is adventurous and a tomboy. She secretly has feelings for both of her friends. *Ukri: Kiru's best friend. He is more serious, and has a slight rivalry with Kiru. His curiosity and anger lead him to become the villainous Darkson. *Jake: A 14-year old ninja. He lived on the same island that Kiru, Kuri, and Ukri lived on. After it was consumed by darkness, he set out on multiple adventures as a member of the Light Clan, and is both an ally and a rival. *King Steli: The king of Fanonbithia. He is always traveling and exploring. He is currently searching for the Shadow Heart, the being that controls all shadows. *General John: Left in charge by King Steli, John is a calm and peaceful leader. He runs a secret orginization known as the ACS. *Y-Guy: A quirky and random character. He found a ring that gives him power and leads him on a quest to find the "Hero of Light". He is the wielder of the Y-Blade and is a close friend of King Steli. *Mango: Y-Guy's guide. He is a talking Mango and is the comic relief for the game's serious moments. *Uncle Norton: Kiru's adoptive father after he appeared in Fanonbithia. He is a calm and elderly farmer who was an adventurer in his past. *ACS: A peaceful group of strange purposes. They fight for light and are secret to all, including King Steli himself. *Rob: An engineer for the King, Rob is brave and intelligent and is the best friend of Bagel. He is an alien who seeks peace. *Bagel: A talking bagel who is the cheif knight of King Steli's group. He is secretly a member of the ACS, which he hides from Rob and Wario. *Wario: A charming "former" theif who is a miser. He learned magic while on a journey looking for money. He is one of King Steli's trusted advisors and is a sorcerer. *Chrome: A caring robot who was created by King Steli. He cares about the trio of Rob, Bagel, and Wario. He is secretly a member of the ACS, deeming them "The superb society that will remake our worlds." *Suzon: John's secret apprentice, Steli has no ide about him. He wears a black robe and works in secrecy, being the Vice President of the ACS. His troubled past is unknown, and he wields the powerful Shadow Heart blade. *Romen: A dear friend of someone you might know. He is similar to that character and they get along well. While he's away, Romen is taking care of his dojo and house, also taking his place temporarily in the ACS. *Pac: A friend of the gang, Pac takes up duties as King Steli's royal chef, specializing in pancakes. He also does puppet shows. *Homestar Runner: A wonderful athlete, you can race against him. He is kind and quiet, and despises the Shadows. *Darkson: Ukri's alter-ego. He trains under Crisis, the emporer of Shadows. He longs to see Kuri and has a strange hatred towards Kiru, finding him as selfish and greedy. *Collector: A serious member of the ACS who is one of King Steli's bodyguards. He feels guilty about keeping the ACS secret, and wants peace. His arsenal is very large! *Jelly: A funny knight who is a close friend of Bagel. He is part of the ACS, but questions what they're doing. *ACL: A peaceful gamer from a village in Fanonbithia who was invited to be a member of the ACS. He operates as the ACS's tech leader. *Brandon: Rob's old friend, Brandon operates from his world in a secret underground lab. Intent on stopping the Shadows and protecting Nicky, he has built various machines. *Nicky: A famous toddler, Nicky is Brandon's younger brother. He was mysteriously given the Heartblade and wants to destroy the Shadows as they stole his candy stash. *Mario: A plumber from Brooklyn who was accidentally transported to the Mushroom Kingdom. After Princess Peach is kindapped by a strange force, Mario journeys through many world to find her. *Luigi: One day on a walk throught the woods, Luigi fell through a hole in the Time Space Continum, and ended up in Fanonbithia. He is the royal chronicler of many journeys, parodying his Luigi tales in Paper Mario 2. *Bowser: King of the koopas, Bowser wants to kidnap Peach, when he learns that this time she was kidnapped by others. He now goes on adventures to find her. *Kamek: Bowser's partner and the one who keeps track of their progress. He wields powerful magic. *Link: A boy who is the Hero of Time! He is looking for an invaluable freind and wiels the Triforce Blade after losing his sword. *LT Fan: Crisis's trusted friend, LT Fan leads an army of Shadbots, and is the general of Crisis's army. *Dr. Boom: Crisis's wannabe general, Boom operates as the engineer of the team, crafting weapons and robots. He is also the nemesis of Nicky and Brandon. *Crisis: A creature made of pure darkness, Crisis finds humor in many horrible things and is made of crystals as he is too dark and weak to have a body,heart, and soul. He is the main antagonist and corrupts Ukri. *Other Themed Villains: Various Nick Fanon and Video Game villains appear find them in the world's list of characters. *Peach: The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, she is a beign of pure light. After a mysterious entity kidnaps her, she is left once again a damsel in distress, waiting for Mario. *Other Themed Characters: With the large cast of minor characters and major characters, you can find them on their world's character list. Items TBA Weapons TBA Video Game Refrences TBA Dream Chronicles TBA